brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Paul
Magic Paul is Pickpocket Polly’s assistant who only appeared in Brum and the Pickpocket. He is played by Andy Dawson. He cons everyone into a magic show while Pickpocket Polly sneaks up on the crowd and grabs a golden necklace. While his show is still going on, she gives him a signal of when there’s enough items stolen. Magic Paul then chooses the Traffic Policeman to be in his next act and even throws his cap off. Meanwhile, Pickpocket Polly is still looking for golden jewelry and finds a golden braclet in her pocession and puts it in her swag bag. As Granny Slippers approaches on a scooter heading for the laundrette, Pickpocket Polly gives Paul a signal and throws the bag over to him. But it lands on Granny Slippers laundry bag. They decide to steal a tandem bike and hunt down Granny Slippers with the Traffic Policeman still in the box. The chase is on as the two devious pickpockets catch up to her and they try to grab her bag. But Granny Slippers dodges them as they recklessly crash through a bush. Brum continues to look for them as they emerge covered in leaves and branches. As Brum finds them again, they try to loose him by dropping a bag of apples on the ground. Thinking that they've lost Brum, they stop to construct a plan. They decided to use a rope to tie Brum to a pole for the next time they see him. As Brum finds them once again, Pickpocket Polly and Magic Paul get into their positions and she quickly hooks the rope on to his bumper. They proceed escaping as Brum pulls hard to get the rope off and it wraps around his radiator. They manage to catch up with Granny Slippers again as she goes into a laundrette. Thinking they have the stolen items, they can't find them. Until they realize that Granny Slippers has mixed up the bag of swag with her washing. The two watch in horror as she puts it in the washing machine and turns it on. They sneak in to try and get it back. Brum continues to search for them and thinks they abandoned their bike, then he sees them in the laundrette attempting to open the washing machine. Pulling hard enough, it eventually opens as soapy water pours out. Brum decides to go inside to confront them. But before he could do that, they manage to get the bag back and they ride off with it again. Back on pursuit, Brum suddenly stops to consult a trick. While getting away, they mock him as he stopped for no reason. Then Brum twirls the rope around and hooks it on to their bike. He then pulls them back as they drop the bag of swag and it lands on his seat. Soon, they get catapulted into the box as the Traffic Policeman is set free. Then the clumsy duo fall into the fountain. Everyone congrats Brum for safely returning the stuff. Then, Pickpocket Polly and Magic Paul sarcastically wave goodbye as they are cartered off to jail. Criminal Record/Charges Along with Pickpocket Polly, he stole three wallets, a golden necklace and braclet in their bag of swag. To get away from Brum, he stole a tandem bike. * 6 Counts of theft, including the golden necklace and bracelet. * 1 Count for attempted theft, for trying to steal their swag bag back from Granny Slipper’s laundry bag.) * 1 Count for assaulting and holding a police officer hostage. * 1 Count for causing a public disturbance by opening up an operating washing machine in the laundrette. * 1 Count for wreckless riding. Due to him holding police officers hostage and being wreckless, clumsy and ruthless. Sentence = 10 Years Max. Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:One Time Characters Category:Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Category:Males